


Little Goodbyes

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: This wasn't what Leonard expected to come home to.





	Little Goodbyes

He stared at the dark, empty room for several seconds. Leaning back, he looked at the small plaque by the door which told him he had the right address. Growing concerned, he placed a hand on the grip of his gun and stepped inside. The sofa was where it should be, but the afghan was missing. The coffee table was in it’s place, but the small glass fishbowl and blue Betta were not. The entertainment center was still against the far wall, but the game consoles were absent. Half of the bookshelves were empty. A quick search told him that while his books were lined up, the rest had been removed. A thin layer of dust covered everything.

He walked slowly down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. The bed was neatly made while the waste can and laundry basket were empty. He opened the closet door and spent five seconds staring at his clothes. They were no longer relegated to only the right half of the space. 

The bathroom held one toothbrush, one razor, one shampoo, one body wash and one robe. 

The refrigerator contained a six pack of his favorite beer, two tupperware containers of moldy leftovers, a bottle of ketchup and the Twix bar he had forgotten. 

Propped up by the coffee pot was a white envelope. He picked it up and tipped the contents into his hand. The key had lost it’s shine a long time ago. The wide head was worn smooth from countless times long, thin fingers had rubbed across the surface. The teeth were scratched and a little worn from three and a half years of scraping across tumblers.

He pulled out the sheet of paper from inside the envelope and smoothed it open on the counter.

_I’m tired of being alone. I’m tired of being left behind. I’m tired of watching hours, days, weeks go by, until you remember that I’m still here, waiting. I can’t watch the door any longer, praying you’ll tire of whoever is warming your bed in some other city and come back to me. Take care of yourself. I hope you find happiness. Goodbye._

He dropped the key on top of the note and walked back to the front door. He paused and took one last look around the apartment before opening the door and walking out into the hall. He pulled it shut behind him and walked steadily to the elevator. He had to blink several times to clear away the water on his lashes so he could see the numbers on the buttons. He stabbed the one for the ground floor and took a deep breath. 

Tomorrow he would contact a realtor and put the apartment up for lease. 

Tonight he was going to get wasted.


End file.
